Wet Hugs
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: My first real Cleuce smut. Deuce cooks dinner then eats Cleo.


An episode of Hannibal+ Cheap Trick's _Scent of a Woman_

6R4FYUHIJ8YG97HFKM2EDA234S5DRFTGYHUJOI3SD46F5TGHUJIKS3DFRTGYUINISDERFTGYUJ

On a stainless-steal pan two tiny birds were aflame. Flambé to be more precise; and they were full bodied birds. They still had their heads, beaks and feet attached but they had been pickled, sautéed and cooked while alive. What kind of monster would do this? One who loves to cook rare cuisine and serve his persnickety ghoulfriend a treat to appreciate.

"I told Ghoulia I was eating Gorelantan Buntling and she told me these creatures were endangered." The Egyptian princess told the boy serving her.

He wore a smug smile under his sunglasses and serpent hair. "These aren't anymore."

Cleo laughed. She knew some monsters would be disgusted with her dinner; in turn, the mummy's daughter was disgusted with their ethnocentrism

Her gorgon chef-in-training held the blue flamed delicacy with tongs, admiring the color of a well-cooked bird. _Nice and open-minded, that's almost as rare as dinner,_ Cleo thought as the bird was placed on her plate.

Deuce put the tongs on the pan he held in one hand to place the other on Cleo's chair. They were alone in his mother's home and he hadn't touched her since she walked in. It had been three hours; three slow hours.

While in the kitchen, Cleo ranted about her day while she watched her boyfriend prepare the meal. Cleo didn't usually hold back her opinion but she had lied to Deuce that night. A deep and stupid lie but one she felt necessary. And as she watched his tight little bottom walk to his own seat, Cleo saw she had the right to lie.

There were candles, glasses of blood-red wine and appetizers on the table. They were in the reflection from Deuce's shades.

Cleo was about to pick up her fork and knife when she saw Deuce not do the same. The tiny bird was between his index and thumb.

Very slowly he said, "Swallow it whole."

"Says the reptile." _Who could squeeze me like a boa_; Cleo thought as she crossed her legs.

"You have the strongest, most beautiful neck muscles I've ever seen, or heard. This is our kind of thing, babe." Deuce's snakes poked their tiny tongues at her.

The claim he was making had strong implications. Cleo knew how to talk about herself and include Deuce, but the _our_ was _him_ making a claim on _her._ _Hate the idea or love the challenge?_

_Both_, Cleo thought as she lifted the surprisingly moist morsel.

She despised the dirty work, but enjoyed the show. Across the table from her, Deuce already had the bird full in his mouth. He lifted in chin at a ridiculous angle to make his swallowing obvious. Cleo had her elbow on the table and let her face rest on the knuckles. She carefully stuffed the bird past her lips as she watched the bulge in Deuce's throat. The satin-wrapped ghoul saw the tiny creature collapse in itself right above her boyfriend's silly chain necklace.

Tired of stalling, Cleo swallowed then glared at the Gorgon. He knew he had her attention, and liked that, but he was more eager for a food critique.

"Soooo? How's it taste." Deuce hoped he pulled off seeming un-eager for her review. He'd grown to look forward to Cleo's criticisms; she was difficult and that made the rewarded praise better.

Cleo pushed her chair away from the table.

Her hand pushed back the band of hair. "Fine."

Deuce raised an eyebrow; _one word review? Did she have an aneurism?_ He watched her stand up and then put a heel on the seat. Then the other on his mother's table. The young snake-man had no reason to object because he had a very nice view of her legs under her short black-and-blue stripped dress. The diva walked down Gorgons' long table. She stopped before his plate, her knees to his nose.

"Just 'fine'?" Deuce asked as he leaned back to look at her face.

Cleo bent down to put her knees on the table, with Deuce's empty plate in between them. She and Deuce faced one another well enough, he was still taller+ the snakes. Cleo's bandaged arms wrapped themselves around Deuce's neck, capturing him in a kiss she'd rather he suffocate from than attempt to break.

He did not attempt so. Deuce was less abrasive but very welcoming. Deuce held her stripped body on him by holding her waist; his right hand went to ribs, then her throat. He was gentle with her throat, which took more effort than how they crushed their dinners.

One of his snakes tugged on her highlight locks of hair. Cleo leaned backed to look him in the sunglasses; she still looked fabulous and his eyebrows and mouth were eager for more.

"'Fine' works for me." His back snakes were stretching around his ears so they could to see her.

Cleo stroked under their scaly necks, feeling her boyfriend rev up "Eat me for dessert?"

"Done." The Gorgon said as he pushed his chair back.

He crossed his arms around his ghoul's back to gently lift her up. It was a small move to put Cleo on her back. Deuce leaned over her, right thumb on her ribs and left thumb up her thigh.

The kiss began with his forked tongue slicing open her gums. A sweet kiss on lips, then nose, right clavicle, over the chest scar she received six thousand years ago when Cleo's lungs were jarred for preservation. They were returned with no damage to her bust. She was as Ra intended it, modest in size and perfect in shape.

The scars on the left side of her body were smooth and wide. Deuce kept a hand on them as his lips met the hem of her skirt.

Cleo shuttered when the real, hot kiss started. The shuttered intensified when his snakes began nibbling the inside of her thighs. She thought reptile tongues were cute to watch; when they touched they were cold, below average mammal temperature, and felt delicious.

The ghoul felt her insides being cut, she imagined feeling the blood hit the scales. The red staining them, drying and shinning like garnet. Cleo made a mental note to get the age and wood type of the Gorgon's dinning room table. As she carved into the dinning table, with Deuce's cutting knives, she imagined putting the table under her in a museum next to her Promzilla tiara and other trophies.

Deuce identified this meal as the superior by a large margin. Cooking the Gorelantan Buntling was a craft he looked forward to doing for the rest of his unlife. Cleo came well prepared and he concentrated on being with her in the moment. They had many, many moments but the dude could never tell if she wanted real commitment or a real good lay. Hearing her mumbling in ancient Egyptian was a sign he was hitting her G-spot and doing so well.

Deuce was happy either way so he tried not to question her too harshly and just enjoy the cake in his mouth by the extra tingles in his snakes. Cleo was strangling his longest serpent with one hand as her left foot rubbed into his shoulder blade. Her other leg was rested down his back, the heel hitting his kidney. The bandages around Cleo's stomach soaked in her sweat. She realized this as her back arched; which lead to a scream to curse every living thing on earth and swallow Deuce needed to know he was finished.

As Deuce kissed the tender inside of his ghoul's thigh, his snakes licked what was left of Cleo's climax. The eight tiny tongues were like needles sticking her; she felt another round coming on.

Cleo moved her hand from the top of her boyfriend's ear. She forcefully pulled his head, and the rest of him, on top of her.

The candles were still in place and Deuce was grateful. His thoughts were if the candles could stand through out the vibrating, he shouldn't worry about holding back.

The gorgon smiled smugly. The grin on his pretty face was pretty enough to be considered regal. I wouldn't settle for anything less, Cleo thought as she leaned forward for another face-kiss.

"I taste like almonds soaked in honey." Cleo stated as she pulled her dress over her head.

"My all organic Cleo." Deuce wanted to compared the taste more to brown sugar, strawberries and hazel-nut but talking was for mansters with less to do. He removed his t-shirt swiped the clothes on the rug.

Long legs wrapped around his waist, Deuce almost found it difficult to slide off his jeans. Almost but not really.

It also wasn't out of the ordinary for Cleo to wrap herself around him and pull his contacts from his side pocket. It was a precarious job to put his contacts in behind the sunglasses.

Cleo knew it was dangerous- that reason was why she loved doing it. She had the thick, clear contact on the tip of her index finger. She kept her eyes locked on where she knew his were as she slowly touched the enhanced plastic to his magical eye. Deuce got hard just as she slowly applied the second.

He put his right hand behind her head as his left hand propped them on the table. With both of her first-rate manicured hands, Cleo removed the sunglasses. The mummy tossed the sunglasses on the rug carelessly. She had seen his narrow-slit pupils many times before but the bright green irises still reved her up. It was a special moment between them and Cleo planned on keeping many beautiful secrets to herself.

However, she let her plan slip when she did something uncharacteristic.

Deuce assumed she was being gentle to shake the beginning up. But it surprised him when Cleo reached around him to grab his rubber out herself. She petted his dick affectionately like a pet, causing Deuce to ask,

"What's up with you?"

The last time a ghoul put hands, and fangs, on his dick was Cleo's preppy friend, Gory. It was a three-way they promised to try again. The get-together had been postponed when the vampire became more hostile than hot.

"You if you come here." Cleo said as she slipped herself into place. She thought of the traps in her family's pyramid; one wrong move would collapse the whole structure. The young DeNile took this logic in everything she did.

Deuce stood next to the table with Cleo cheek in each hand. He was get a momentum but it felt off; the mummy had her hands on his shoulders instead of around his neck- and her legs hung off the table's edge instead of ankles resting on Deuce's biceps. The strangest part was her chanting was soft and quiet- Cleo deNile was never quiet.

"Are we having make-up sex?"

"Shut it and dig." Her tone was Saturday-night Cleo but her touch felt like guilty-Thursday Cleo

Letting go of her gorgeously plump rump, Deuce held onto the table. He thrust harder, painfully so, to reach Cleo's center.

Between inhumanly loud hissing, Deuce spoke into his ghoulfriend's ear- "You're guilty."

Cleo felt angered by his tone. She griped the back of his neck, and a snake's heart, giving a sensation in her boyfriend he could not describe to many other monsters.

"Not yet." The princess said in ancient Egyptian; it was foreign to Deuce except in condescending tone.

The Gorgon jabbed his thumb into Cleo's fortress, under his dick; making her hate and love him more.

"Tell the truth!" Deuce watched her head bend backwards. She rebelled by rolling her neck, along with her thick black hair, putting her face into Deuce's neck.

"Your snakes screw better!"

She began to naw at where she knew the most important veins where. As Cleo put a leg around Deuce's small but solid waist, she felt him erupt inside her. She laughed in victory but the princess had needs of her own. Thanks to Fearleading, she was able to stretch one leg to a 180 degree angle while the other stayed hooked onto Deuce. She still had a yard of bandage around her foot- perfect for pulling around his back and holing her royal position.

When they felt equally spent, both were on their backs (on the Gorgon's table).

"Sweet Styx, that was fun." Deuce put a hand through his snakes- they felt thinner and more flexible.

"Totally. Did you say you made cake too?" Cleo asked, looking down her torso and loving her body and it's every angle.

The young reptile man on her side was doing the same. He stopped because he was proud of his cake and wanted to see what 'accidently' dropping chocolate on Cleo would lead to.

"It's chocolate fudge with cheesecake in the center." Deuce laid on his side, putting an arm under his ear.

"You want me to have a double chin, don't you?" Cleo imitated the position to look at him. She believed she had the superior legs but loved her boyfriend's thick arms. They were like python coils- they could crush her in one hug and the ghoul imagined she'd turn to dust happy.

"Yes." Deuce smiled as he accepted Cleo's slap on his chest. "I want you to be fat and dimply and eat everything I make."

"That's insane, Deucy." Cleo told him, despite enjoying how possessive he sounded.

"I don't care, babe. You're the only one who sees this side of me. The only one who gets all of me. If I have to blow you up to keep my queen here, then you might as well get use to chewing."

Terrified of the seriousness in his voice, Cleo bit her pinky before shutting her eyes and admitting, "Fine, I did lie!"

"I know and I accept that you didn't like the Graveyard Smash concert.

"Of course you did, I didn't keep that a secret. I lied when you asked me if the others would think you were a pansy for knowing how to cook. No one would, it would just make you more adorable and better respected among, well, everyone. I lied because this 'only you and me' time is perfect and sweet and no one else deserves a taste of it. I deserve the best and I swear if I ever saw you feed another ghoul I'd break your hands off." Cleo threatened at the end of her confession.

"Holy Hera." Deuce's pupils were paper-thin. He sat up and examined Cleo's face to see if she was telling the full truth then.

Cleo's face was stone cold, though her mind was concerned she finally did something mean enough to bother Deuce's stainlessly cool demeanor.

The Gorgon's green snakes stuck their tongues at her in warning before Deuce said, "You really do love me."

The mummy smiled, _he gets me_. Cleo went on her knees again to reach her boyfriend's neck. Deuce welcomed her kisses happily; he felt another round about to begin so he laid on the table with his princess on top. Cleo's hands became stuck under him so she made them roll to the left. Duce felt he had hit something cold but he assumed it was a cup.

Next to him was a beautiful ghoul he could give his heart to. He'd watch her cut it out, put it in a jar and treasure it forever. Cleo was radiant and glowing. The room was warmed with her confession in the air. They had a very hot next twenty-five minutes.

It took them twenty-six to realize they'd knocked a candle off the table which had caught fire on Medusa's rug.


End file.
